


danse avec la mort

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okita is forced into doing things he doesn't want to do for the yakuza & when he wont do it they use drastic measures</p>
            </blockquote>





	danse avec la mort

The blond awoke in a place he did not recognize -- he had been drugged and taken from his home in his sleep a man before him stood he was olden and ragged his voice was hoarse -- he told Okita that he would be working for them -- Okita refused when he was told the information and where he needed to go. "You will agree to do what we have asked of you or," the ruggish man paused -- "we will hurt what you love." the man motioned for a lacke to bring him a collared slave he saw his friend Kondou Isao -- his best friend -- Okita struggled with all his might in the bonds until someone hit him and his face began to bled. "steady now Shinsengumi!" the man before him grinned -- "or do you not care if we hurt them?" he cracked a whip against Kondou as another lacke brought out a pink haired girl. Okita mouthed "K-Kagura?" and the yakuza before him grinned "your girlfriend." Okita shook his head "I will never kill Gintoki" he spat at them and one yakuza shoved a gag with acid into Okita's mouth as it begun to burn his tastebuds. "you won't need tasting for what we're going to do to you then. you're going to wish you didn't want to." another yakuza bashed something over okita's head.

Okita blacked out and he awoke he couldn't move.

"don't worry we'll let you keep watching." 

Okita's body moved without his consent he saw himself being postioned in front of his friend Kondou and him undoing his own pants his slicked up member already premating ready to enter as if his body was already aroused without him having to be or without his permition he felt himself penrating Kondou but HE wasn't penrating Kondou it felt like someone else was but it was his body HIS body doing the violating to his best of friend as he thrust and thrust wiggling the lower's hips as he slammed his member in repeadily as cock shattered and exploded semen into his best friend's pert ass. Okita sobbed as he heard his friend trying to fight back and asking why?

when he was able to pull out there was blood on his cock -- realzation had hit Okita rthat he had raped his best friend.

Okita was unmoved.

"the fun is just beginning Shinsengumi!" a yakuza man shouted as he forced Okita to plow down onto another hole, it was Kagura's this time he felt horrible because she was so young and he felt like a rapist but it wasn't his fault! 

He couldn't mouth the words to say he didn't want to do this as he had his mouth shut and burning with acid.

he pushed his cock into her youn hole involuntarily and in and out with subtle thrusts he made sure to fill her with every drop his body did he came and he heard a strangled sobbed from her -- this was her first time since she had cried out very aggrivatingly.

Okita was drugged and nocked out again as he woke up in his bed bloodied and covered in the cum of his bad deeds and dead bodies littered the floor one being of Kondou and Kagura.

Okita was in a nightmare he would never -- wake away from.


End file.
